undertalefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Chara/@comment-35030974-20191227014300/@comment-33883848-20191230203425
o@ The human Ambassador "I'm debunking that. They only help you along when you're doing the Genocide Route" I don't know, i never even payed attention to the kill count, i just continue to kill everyone. By the way, Chara never even tell you that you must kill all unique monsters in the first encounter. In fact, they are useless in genocide, like COMPLETELY. In pacifist run, they give you advice, point out weakness "His weakest point is the heart shaped core" etc...They even provide the save option to save Asriel, which is the only way to save the day. flowey even points out how Chara was fighting to stop him from using reset powers with Frisk. They ARE helpfull in pacifist, even more than in genocide run. ALL they do in genocide run is to provide the kill count, while you can easily ignore it and kill until "but nobody came". "What does that tell us about Chara, and what route they like the best? What does that tell you about the fate Chara wants you to put upon the monsters? (And then they destroy the world and want you to give them your SOUL, and then wreck havoc on the Surface because.. They hate humanity? Or is it because they're evil? ..I'm actually steering towards the first option in this scenario.)' This is like completely stupid. Why do they need to destroy hunaity while they can actually destroy the whole world without any efforts? How a tinny child ghost possesing a child can even destroy physically 7 billions human, one after one? Is that possible? Explain me bc im confused as hell. Destroying the world is the closer they can get to humanity's destrcution and yet they still let Frisk to recreate it....Destroy the world and by extension humanity and THEN recreate the world to destroy humanity......do you really see any logic here ? Or will you try to make even more speculations and distance yourself from the game saying non sence things like "Well Chara wants humanity to suffer by their own hands". Yeah as if a chubby tinny child could make suffer 7 billions of humans with nuclear bombs and trained soldiers and all with theirs/Frisk's tinny chubby hands while they can still avoid all those meanegless efforts and use their Erase power to fuck them all in one strike. Do you really see any logic here? Or do you think that they developed rainbow super powers that are never shown in the game after their death? And Chara IS NEVER forcing you or steering you towards genocide run. You can easily ignore their message "shouldnt precced yet" and continue your rampage. Chara is as usual giving you advice and Frisk ALWAYS have the posaiblity to reset or abort the genocide run. By the way, you're wondering which run Chara prefers? Well: "Its an half full bag" - pacifist run 'Its an half empty bag" -neutral/genocide run Also remark how dark,impatient and serious the narrator turn in genocide run while they are playful, silly and patient in other runs. What it all tell about Chara' s preference? They definitely lean towards pacifist run and steer Frisk in pacifist run, which is also hinted by the descption they give to each monster (even Toriel "Knows best for you" ). They also have no reason to narrate if it's not to help Frisk. If they wanted genocide, they would try to steer Frisk in this direction in other runs but they NEVER NEVER even try and instead whiteknight every monster in Frisk's way. And what are your evidences that you're not guiding Chara and that Chara is by default the spawn of satan? Chara has literally NO REASON to hate monsters. Monsters even had a more positive view on humanity when Chara fell and yet Chara still deeply cared about them. Compare that to monsters now who try to kill Frisk and take their soul to let Asgore destroy humanity. Your logic make no sence. And don't try to ingore my replies and respond properly